Insecure
by sassyklaroliner
Summary: Someone requested in the reviews of Delusional, so here it is. This'll be a two-shot. Their insecurities in each shot. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Today, whatever happens I'm taking out the next chapter of Healer and the Hybrid. But since someone asked for this in the reviews of Delusional, I had to write it. This'll be a two shot, next I'll be writing about Caroline's insecurity. Because character development is one of my fave things in the world. There are some curses down there, because I felt like it. Enjoy lovelies.

* * *

She slowly tore her lips away from his, breathing his scent deeply. Masculine, elegant with the hints of wolfish smell in the back. She could feel the breeze caressing her skin out in the open. Flared skirt of her black dress dancing with the air. She could feel every detail without even opening her eyes, leaning into his embrace. Just like she heard his calming breath, she heard the gasp coming from a familiar woman. Her eyes shot open, she instantly turned to the sound.

Elena's eyes were filled with anger and betrayal. Seeing how disappointed Elena looked fired something inside Caroline. Her peaceful mood vanishing under that rage. She could only register that everyone she knew in MF was behind her after a second.

Elena asked with a shaky tone, "Why?"

Caroline expected a lot of questions and accusations but asking why wasn't one of them, she couldn't help but scoff, "Why? I love him, that's why. What? Did you expect compulsion, really?"

"I wished it was just that."

"You wished? You seriously prefer me in pain rather than me happy?"

"If it's with him, yes! How could you Caroline? I don't understand. I've known you for years, you'd never -"

"How could I? Me? How could you? Answer me Elena! You saw the bite mark all over my back! You knew he raped me! He put the stake behind me when I turned!" tears ran down her eyes as she took a step forward, putting Klaus behind her like she wanted to protect him, "You used me to distract him for months, you USED me! You're a hypocrite, you.. You disgust me." She spit out the words.

Elena shook his head, "Is that how you see?"

"That's how I feel. I have an eternity in front of me and I couldn't care less about you. I endured enough pain on your account. I'm done."

"If he tries to kill you, don't come crawling, Barbie." Damon opened his mouth for the first time and it was enough to snap Klaus.

"If he rapes you don't come crawling Elena." Klaus didn't even force a smirk. He wasn't in the mood of playing when he could smell and see Caroline's tears.

Caroline held his hand and dragged him to the car. Ride to the mansion was wordless, tears coursed a steady road down her cheeks and Klaus took her hands in his big one as he drove. The rage was rising in his chest and he didn't know how much he could take. He never was able to stop himself when she was upset. He quickly got out of the car and opened the door for her. She wrapped her arms around him and jumped, locking her ankles on his back. She let her hand fall on his shoulder, breathing his scent she placed a kiss on his neck.

"Hey, let's go hunt."

He was playing with her curls when she made the suggestion, "Hunt?" She knew he wouldn't eat animals.

"I'm a vampire Nik. I'm a predator, sooner I learn better it is."

He pulled her head back, forcing her to look at him, "Caroline.."

She smiled at him, sad but still intoxicating smile, "Yes, Nik. I'm sure. Just not in here. Let's pack and leave this godforsaken place. We already said good-bye to my mom. What is holding us back? Let's live a little, teach me to live a little. Please?"

"As you wish love."

He placed a kiss on her forehead. His heart felt like exploding from happiness. His insecurities, vanishing, mixing with the wind. Going far, far away..

* * *

Did I ruin it?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So hello loved ones. I have two more exams tomorrow but does that stop me from writing a fluffy drabble? No! Here you have the second part. I wanted to write smut but I'm too cozy and relaxed to do it, excuse my lack of hormones..._

* * *

Caroline lazily asked, "Can't we just order some pizza?"

Klaus sighed and took his phone out off his pocket. He raised his hips to get a better access and Caroline's hand slid down from his belly accidentally. They were in her apartment, cuddled and surrounded by blankets on the puffy couch when Caroline decided she wanted human food in the middle of a Lord of the Rings marathon. They were laying on that couch for 4 hours now, watching Frodo and Sam try to get to Mordor and drinking blood. They both murmured the opening speech and the black speech of mordor. He dialed a number, ordered the pizza and coke with it.

They were getting comfortable again watching Gimli and Legolas fighting when they heard the doorbell. They both knew pizza would never arrive this soon, Caroline focused her hearing, _I don't think she heard us, _Elena said. _No one saw her and her car is here. She must be at home, _Bonnie said. Caroline turned to Klaus in panic.

She didn't want Elena to know so she put a hand on his mouth and signed towards her room. She mouthed, "Hide." and ran to door. She opened it quickly and leaned to it casually, "Hey, what're you doing here?"

"No one saw you today, you didn't answer your phone, we worried about you." She ignored their calls very much knowingly but they didn't need to know that.

"Oh, I was just watching Lord of the Rings, you know marathon thing." Both Bonnie and Elena didn't like that movie, she knew they wouldn't try to join her. She tried to convince them that LoTR was great but after a while she learned to shrug and say 'your loss'.

"Okay, call if you need us, okay?"

Caroline nodded with an appreciative smile and closed the door. She let out a deep breath and went to her room.

"Shit, that was close. Klaus?"

"Still here."

"Come on, Frodo waits."

She headed to the living room dragging him behind her but before she could register what he was doing, he reached the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Home."

"But, why?"

His tone was hard, "Because I'm not your little affair to hide from your friends."

"Are you.. Are you breaking up with me?" Her voice was weak, sad, shaking obviously from fear and it hurt him to even hear it. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and comfort her, but his pride outweighed his feelings for her and without a word he left.

She was numb for a few minutes, not moving not even breathing. Then the doorbell rang. Caroline ran and opened the door with all her hopes up, pizza delivery guy smiled to her. She gave him fifty bucks, shut the door and fell to the ground and she started sobbing intensely.

After twenty minutes of crying she crawled back to the living room, closed the movie and slid under the covers and cried herself to sleep with his scent filling her lungs.

* * *

_"Hey hey mama said the way you move gonna make you sweat gonna make you groove."_

Caroline groaned as she found her phone on the coffee table and answered it, "Yes?"

"You have to come to the mansion now."Rebekah's accented voice echoed in her head. It was still dark, she didn't want to get up.

"Ugh, why?"

"Just drag your ass here Caroline, it's urgent."

"I'm not even out of the bed yet. I need a shower a coffee and a curling wand. I won't do any of these and keep sleeping if you don't tell me why the hell am I supposed to be there."

"I am not fond of seeing your face Caroline. If I am calling you it's because I have no bloody choice."

"Fine, but get ready to see my extra ugly face and I want a B positive." Then shut the phone.

She walked to the bathroom and almost jumped after seeing herself. Brushing her teeth and washing her face didn't make it any better. She definitely needed a shower but didn't have anytime according to Rebekah. She sighed and took her phone. After thinking for three seconds she chose Immigrant Song and undressed herself. She managed to shave and wash everything off her body with one song, mentally giving herself a pat on the back she tiptoed to her room and put the first underwear that came to her hand. Smiling at the red lace boy shorts she wore her bra, jeans and black blouse. She slipped her shoes, grabbed her phone and keys, then rushed to her car in vamp speed.

Caroline made a pony tail so her hair wouldn't soak her blouse while she walked to the mansion. Before she could ring the bell Rebekah opened the door and placed the glass filled with blood in her hand. "Go right in, Caroline. And please put an end to this. Because I can't take my brother anymore." Rebekah left the mansion with that.

Caroline followed the noises and found a huge party going on in the ballroom. She looked for the bar and found Klaus in a heartbeat. He was talking to some girls breasts and drinking bourbon. She finished her blood and let the glass fall to the ground. With the party, no one heard the crashing noise except Klaus who turned to her side instantly. But his eyes didn't linger on her, he turned his attention to the woman in front of him, which made Caroline's heart ache in it's place. Tears started to burn her eyes, the scene triggered every fear every timid feeling she had but she decided to fight, for once. She took a deep breath and walked to her car. She was determined about not crying in front of him but a voice in her head kept screaming, knowing exactly what to remind her. Her sight blurred and foolishly thought not wearing make-up was a good choice.

Before she could reach the front door, she felt his hand grabbing her wrist, making her impossible to move an inch. He dragged her to the closest room and locked the door after them.

"What're you doing he- Caroline are you crying?" He lost every thought he ever had when he saw tears on her face. It was unbearable.

"What is it to you? You broke up with me!"

"Caroline I'm sor-"

"No. Enough. No one wants me but you know what, go to hell. I'm not going to change who I am for anyone, ever! I am sick of people choosing someone over me, I am not in the competition so go fuck yourself." Just because her words were strong didn't mean she was. She meant them and she felt that way but she couldn't stop the sobs that rocked her chest and rose from her throat.

He trapped her face in his hands and tilted her head. Her plump red lips looked so kissable. "I love you."

That stopped her stone cold. "What? How? Wh... What?"

"Caroline I don't know how people in this town treated you and I think you don't want me to because I'll probably move some organs from their bodies. But I love you, you had me under your spell the moment I saw you and I-"

She cut him with a huff. "Shut up and kiss me for the love of go-"

This time Klaus was the one cutting her sentence. He didn't even spend a day without her in his life but he was miserable to say the least. When he walked out that door he wanted to vomit which was ridiculous because he hadn't vomited once in thousand years. It felt sick not having her in his arms, not being able to do it but now he enjoyed embracing her tightly, so much it actually could have bruised her. She was dominant as much as he was, which was a surprise because normally Caroline was sweet, not that it didn't turn Klaus on but the need he felt for her in that moment was something he never felt before.

It was love.

* * *

When did I become such a hopeless romantic..


End file.
